


The Chaotic Life of Dr. Ian Malcolm

by IndianaSolo221



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndianaSolo221/pseuds/IndianaSolo221
Summary: A bunch of Jurassic Park/World oneshots about Ian Malcolm.
Relationships: Claire Dearing/Owen Grady, Mark Degler/Ellie Sattler, Sarah Harding/Ian Malcolm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645499) by classicalreader313. 



July 2, 1994

Dr. Ian Malcolm sat down the book he was reading and glared at his watch.

It was ten o'clock. His eyebrows raised as he yawned and gave a great stretch, hearing his back pop and blinking with satisfaction.

Ian ran his hand through his raven-colored hair. He switched off the lamp, then paused, hearing the thunder crash above his head. He craned his neck to look out the window. It was dark, but the thunder and lightning were brightening the sky with tinges of grays and blues. Shaking his head, he walked to his bedroom, cursing the heat of the night.

About an hour ago, the air conditioning in his house stopped working. It was too late to call the repairman, and he was sure to be in for a miserable night. Malcolm checked the thermostat again before going to bed with the slam of a door.

87 degrees. Might as well get used to the fact that I'm not sleeping tonight. It was already terribly hot, and the heat wave of summer would only make it worse by tomorrow morning. Might as well, uh, try to get some shut-eye, as they say.

Ian tore off his shirt. It was already soaked with sweat, as was his tanned chest and torso. He ripped his belt off, and, with a strange shudder, undressed down to his boxers and laid on top of the gray satin comforter.

He laid back, folding his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. The ceiling fan was already whirring as fast as it could go, but all it did was move around the heat that had already culminated in the stuffy room. Oh, how he wished he could crack a window. But, all that would do is invite the rain in, and the last thing Dr. Malcolm wanted was a soak-and-wet carpet.

Ian stared up at the ceiling, thinking that he might never get a wink of sleep, yet eventually, his body relaxed. His eyes closed, and he yawned again, hardly aware enough to notice that he was dosing right off to sleep.

For a while, it seemed that nothing would bother him. Yet, eventually, his body made him aware of the cracking thunder, the stuffy heat, and the pain in his leg, all of which brought back the too-familiar memory of being chased by that large, sharp-toothed beast from the Cretacous period.

It had all being going okay until the animal broke free from it's paddock. Gennaro must have had the sudden urge to empty his bowels after glowering below the large beast, because he dashed away from the scene and into the nearest bathroom, which was barely more than a little wooden hut on the side of the trail.

In reality, Ian's body was stirring on the on the comforter of the bed, but in his dream, he had tried to warn Gennaro of his fate. It was too late. The gargantuan animal merely busted through the wooden hut, killing the man inside with a single snap. Yet, in this chaotic dream world of no rules, Ian could clearly see the blood squirting from the Rex's mouth.

Then, she looked at him.

Her eyes were the glowing brown of a predator determining it's next victim.

Ian hadn't fallen in with the remains of the hut, but instead was still in the car. He stared ahead at the car in front of them, expecting to see light emanating from the glass roof, eluminating the bodies of Tim and Lex. Instead, he felt something in his own hands, and realized that he was the one holding the light.

He tried to find the button to switch it off, but no matter how many times he pressed it, it only continued to light up the entirety of the car. He was alone.

He cried out, banging it against the seat in anger, before the animal pummeled the car with its scaled snout. Before he had a chance to react, the beast crashed it's way through the glass roof of the car, sending shards of it into Ian's body. He brought a hand to his face, feeling terror in his chest as he realized that it was pouring blood. He clenched his right fist, intending to raise it against the snout of the Tyrannosauraus, only to hear a deafening crunch as the animal's mouth enveloped his hand.

It was the worst pain he had ever felt in his entire life. His hand was immediately punctured with more than a dozen needle-sharp teeth. Hearing his screams, the Tyrannosaurus ripped it's head away, taking his hand with it. All that was left was a bloody stump, and Ian woke, screaming and tearing at his comforter with both hands.

He raised up in the bed, breathing heavily. His chest and torso were soaked with sweat, and not a speck of blood could be found on his body. Ian ran both hands through his hair, curling it in his fingers with a grip so hard that his head started to hurt. He let out a wretched sob and brought his hands down, his head falling back against the bedframe.

Dr. Malcolm waited a moment, then raised both hands in front of his face. It was so dark that he could barely see them in front of him, but he knew that they were there. His left hand reached for his right, and he rubbed it, as if amazed by it's presence.

He sighed, then stared down at the rest of his body. His leg hurt, and was as stiff as it could be since the night of the incident. He placed his right hand over his knee, yet the pain was so fierce that he jerked away and laid down again, closing his eyes and seeing only the terrible beast that would forever haunt his dreams.

He stared up at the whirring ceiling fan, unable to sleep. He wondered if Dr. Grant ever had dreams about the Tyrannosauraus, or the Velociraptors, or of the bloodied, mangled bodies of their victims. He wondered if Ellie had nights where she ran through the jungle, fearing for her life, before waking up and realizing that it was all just a nightmare.

Ian hadn't spoken to any of them about what happened to him. In fact, for the most part, they had kept it to themselves. All of the badly-injured survivors had been quarantined in the hospital for two weeks, and Ian had slept for another whole week before he realized where he was. On the night before he was set to leave, he was visited by Alan, Ellie, Lex, and Tim. Ellie shared her experience with Muldoon before his death, and the children shuddered at any mention of the Tyrannosaurus. All were too shaken to say any more than a few words about what had transpired on the island.

Someone had to know. He couldn't go on living life like it had never happened. He had briefly told his collegue, Sarah Harding, about the incident, yet he doubted that she believed him. Who would? He had to fight even himself in remembering that it was all real. In fact, if it hadn't been for the nightmares, he wasn't sure he would've believed it all.

And yet, he knew he could never live with himself if someone else stumbled upon that island. He had to do something, tell someone -- and yet, at the moment, his mind raced as to how he could do such a thing.

His mind drifted back to his lost job. He had always been an academic. Why not try writing a book? He scoffed at himself internally, knowing that it couldn't be that easy. And yet...

From the moment he thought it up, he couldn't stop himself.

The world would know about Jurassic Park.


	2. Loosing Her

January 3, 1998

The following chapter was inspired by Alone, a Jurassic Park Fanfiction by classicalreader313.

As soon as Ian walked into his home, he knew that this would end badly. Sarah immediately ran to him, asking how he was. He could barely process her words, he was so drained, so angry. "I can't believe she would do this to me," was all he could manage, and as soon as he had said it, Sarah knew what he was talking about.

"Oh, Ian, I'm so sorry," she said, sitting down next to him and hugging him tightly. "I didn't think she would do it, Ian, honestly -- "

Malcolm tried looking into his girlfriend's eyes, but again, he was so irritated that all he could think of was how this was her fault.

"Why did you do it?"

She paused at first, confused. "Why did I do what, Ian?"

He glared at her. "Why did you go to Isla Sorna? I told you that it was a bad idea, a, uh, terrible idea, and you, uh, you still didn't listen. I told you what happened. You read the book. You -- uh, should've known better."

"Should've known better? Of course I knew. I wouldn't have gone if it wasn't for what you told me. Besides, I never asked you to come after me." Sarah stood, backing away from him.

"But you knew," now Ian was standing, his eyes misted over with sorrow. "You knew that I didn't want to go back. I begged you...I begged you to, uh, to forget about it--"

"And now you're blaming me for loosing your daughter...that's not fair, Ian."

Still, Ian wasn't thinking straight. He wanted her to leave. He wanted her to leave him alone so that he could think this thing through. He had to see Kelly again. She was just starting to warm up to him, before the whole Isla Sorna incident. He cursed himself, wishing she had never snuck on the trailer.

"Get out."

She stared up at him with those beautiful hazel eyes, but for once, it did nothing to curb his anger. "What?" she asked, laughing in disbelief.

"Get -- get out. Please. Just...go."

"Are you kicking me out?!"

"Sarah -- leave me alone. I, uh, need some time...some time to think."

She turned to the door and put on her jacket swiftly. Ian looked as if he was about to burst from the seams with anger, and yet, she couldn't help herself, "Ian -- I know this has bothered you more than anything you've had to deal with. And...I'm sorry that I went to Isla Sorna. But -- but you can't blame me for loosing your daughter. You did that on your own, Ian. I love you, and I keep thinking that you'll just wake up one day and change, but -- I don't know...but I do know that blaming me for this is unfair. And -- if that's the way you feel...maybe we don't need to be together anymore."

Sarah wondered if he'd been listening, and was shocked when all he said was, "Fine."

"Fine?" she paused, her lip quivering. "That's all you're going to say, 'fine'?."

Ian ran a hand over his face. His other fist clenched beside him, and his brown furrowed in an aggravated expression. On one hand, his mind was screaming at him to stop, yet on the other, all he could hear were Kelly's cries of disbelief at the court's decision.

He reached for a vase of flowers that was on the table beside him. He gripped it's thin neck in his hand and jerked, throwing them at the guest bathroom door that was behind him.

"Ian..."

It hit the door right in it's middle, impacting with a sharp crash and sending petals, glass, and plastic stones all over the carpeted living room floor.

Sarah bit her lip. There were tears springing from her eyes now. Her body trembled. Sarah Harding, the woman who had stared down the fiercest of beasts (including the prehistoric ones, for that matter), trembled in Ian's presence.

She said nothing. Sarah only bit her lip and walked out, leaving Ian to deal with his problems alone.

At first, his gaze was stony. Then he broke, realizing that he'd just lost the two most important people in his life.

This was worse than anything he'd ever been through. It was more painful than any reprimand from a parent, any failed paper, any job lost. Dr. Malcolm would've taken his worst day at Hammond's Jurassic Park over anything that had happened today.

It was inevitable that Kelly's mother would find out about her trip to Isla Sorna. How could she not? There were reporters with cameras all over San Diego. The reports were on every news station around the world, broadcasting how Dr. Ian Malcolm was not crazy, and how there really were dinosaurs, and how Hammond's park must have existed.

Every time Malcolm had imagined this occasion, it had been so much different. Almost perfect. He should've know he was wrong. Life was chaotic, wasn't it? And why should his be any exception?

And yet, never in a million years did he think that it would happen again, at least, not until he met Sarah Harding.

She had been obsessed with Jurassic Park. The young woman ate up Ian's every word about what had happened with the failed park, but it didn't scare her. Not in the way that Ian was scared. She was, in a word, entertained. Intrigued. She wanted to know more.

They became close, and despite her questions and her eagerness to one day visit the island. He begged her not to go. He refused to even entertain the idea of going with her. He had been through too much, and he had lost enough.

But she went anyways. He should've known he couldn't really stop her. He thought he could go in, and get her out, and bring her home so easily...how stupid could he have been? It could never work that way, not when you're making a rescue attempt to a place like that.

And then there was Kelly. A part of him was still frustrated that he'd been so harsh with her to begin with. Maybe he should've just left it all alone. Should've just spent the weekend with his daughter, like he was supposed to. But how could he, knowing that his girlfriend could be getting crushed by one of Hammond's raging creatures?

Ian and Kelly both came clean to her mother about the situation, but it hadn't made Jen any less furious. Ian wasn't sure he could blame her, but he wasn't at all prepared for her to go through with the threats.

Ian rubbed his tired eyes. He knew Kelly wanted to be with him. He had seen the hurt in her eyes when the court told him he could no longer see his daughter. It broke him to see her cry, but Jen would not be swayed. She wouldn't have her daughter running around with some dinosaur-crazed lunatic for a father.

Malcolm sighed. It wasn't Sarah's fault. She loved Kelly as much as he did. Besides, how could she have known that Malcolm would, as she put it, "ride in on his white horse" to come and rescue her? And more so than that, how could either of them have known that Kelly would hitch a ride on the dinosaur express?

Kelly was only seven years old, and until she was old enough to decide for herself, the court's ruling would be final. There was nothing he could do.

He'd have to figure out a way to patch things up with Sarah, if it was possible. She was right; it wasn't fair of him to blame her for loosing Kelly. All he could do now was move on, even if it meant not seeing his daughter for a while.

He started by cleaning up the shattered vase.


	3. Help

The following chapter was inspired by Alone, a Jurassic Park Fanfiction by classicalreader313.

January 10, 1998

"Ah, is this ah-- Dr. Sattler?"

"Ian? Is that you?"

He chuckled a little. "Hi, Ellie, it's me."

"Are you alright, you sound a little down-in-the-dumps...is everything okay?"

Ian scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I -- uh...no, it's -- it's my girl, Sarah. You know, Sarah Harding, the animal behaviorist?"

"I know Sarah. Is she alright?"

"Well-- yes, but...our relationship-- it ended. Ah, last week, I guess."

"Oh, Ian, I'm so sorry. Did...did you want to talk about it?"

"No, I-- well, I..."

Ellie smiled. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Ian. Everyone has relationship problems. It was the Tyrannosaurus, wasn't it?"

Ian nodded, although he knew she couldn't see him. "Yeah-- I just...I got so angry. Sarah, she wanted to go back to the island, you see, and I told her, I said, "I don't want to go back, and I don't want you to go," but she...she--"

"Went anyways?"

"Yeah. And then...my daughter, Kelly, she snuck on the trailer that I took to Isla Sorna to find Sarah. And now, after the San Diego incident-- I can't see my daughter anymore, Ellie."

He seemed to choke on the last part, and it broke Ellie's heart to hear him so torn up.

"I got mad at Sarah, and I told her to leave my apartment. It wasn't fair. I know that now. But-- but when I try talking to her, she, uh...she hasn't answered my calls. I don't know what to do, Ellie, but I just thought-- I just need someone to talk to, is all."

"I'm sorry, Ian. I know how hard it must have been for you to go back to the island. I probably wouldn't have the courage to go back, even if I knew someone I loved was there."

Ian chuckled a little. "Oh, c'mon, Ellie, I know you're better than that. How's life going for you, then? You, uh-- doing alright?"

Ellie supressed a sigh on her end. "Well-- it's actually going quite well, right now. Mark and I married, as you know, and I'm having our baby soon."

Ian wished he could be there to congratulate her in person. "That's great, Ellie. I uh-- I hope you enjoy it as long as you can."

There was a certain sadness in Ian's voice, and Ellie suddenly felt bad for bringing up her pregnancy. Surely Ian was missing his own child too much to want to hear about anything she had to say. "I'm so sorry about your daughter, Ian. Are you able to talk to her?"

"I've tried. Jen...her mother, won't let me."

"Well...I'm sure Kelly loves you no matter what."

"Thanks, El. I just--" he paused,

"Ian?"

"I just wish she'd never had to be on that island. I'm her father, and I can't even go a night without dreaming about those beasts. And, I don't even know what it's like for her, because I can't talk to her. What's her mother supposed to say? I just-- I want her to be okay."

"You've been having nightmares again?"

"Nightmares. Flashbacks. Whatever you want to call them. Only last night, it wasn't me getting...eaten-- it was Sarah. It picked her up, and ripped her apart--"

"Ian...you don't have to be alone. I know it's a rough time for you, but if you ever want to come visit with me, you're more than welcome."

"Thanks, Ellie. I think I should stay here, for right now, though."

They were both silent for a moment, as if, after so many years, they had nothing else to say to each other.

"I used to have them, too, you know...the nightmares," her voice was suddenly serious and almost sullen, "I'll never forget the way the raptors sounded. And then, a couple months ago, after what happened with the Tyrannosaurus..."

"You thought the nightmares were coming back to get you, huh?"

"I was so worried that if others figured out what Hammond did on that island, they would use it for themselves. And then, after seeing the first reports, I thought for sure that's what happened. And then...I saw you. In the news reports, with Sarah. I knew something must've went wrong. I saw the fear in your eyes."

Ian chuckled darkly, cutting Ellie off. "I always thought it would go differently, you know? The world would figure out that dinosaurs existed, and then, poof 'Ian's not crazy after all!'. Of course, I should've known better."

They were both silent for a moment.

"Well-- it must be getting late, I should cut to the point, shouldn't I? I just...I need your advice. You knew Sarah. What-- is there anything I can do?"

Ellie wiped the tears from her eyes. She tried not to sound like she was crying, but knew she was failing utterly at doing so. "Just-- wait on her, Ian. Give her time. And...if she comes back to you, tell her how you feel, and don't let her go."

The blonde paleobotanist was confused when Ian didn't answer her right away. She laughed, realizing how cliche her statement was. "I know it sounds crazy, Ian, but-- I do think you should give her time. She's hurting too."

"No, Ellie. You're right. Perfect, as always."

Ian glared at his watch, realizing that it was 10:30 at night, and for Ellie, it was probably much later.

"Uh, Ellie-- I'm so sorry, sweetheart, it must be so late for you. I should go. Thanks....for everything. I owe you my life. I hope you're well, and I wish you all the luck in the world with that little one of yours. Maybe-- maybe when things get better, Uncle Ian will come visit-- if it's okay with you, of course."

"Thank you, Ian. You're welcome anytime. Goodnight."

The call ended with a click, and despite feeling slightly better from Ellie's encouragement, Dr. Malcolm was suddenly very lonely.

Suddenly, there was a loud, rapid thumping on the door. Ian was so dissolved in his own thoughts that he jerked at the sound. He ran to the door, looking out the peephole in the middle.

Sarah? He jerked the door open, then scoffed at himself. The latch was still hooked on the other side, and a chain hung between he and his girlfriend.

The closed it, unlatched the chain, and immediately enveloped Sarah in an embrace. "Sarah," She fell into him, wrapping her arms around his middle and holding him tight for a moment's time.

He pulled away to examine her. The whites of her eyes were red from tears. Her face was puffy and she wiped her nose with a sleeve. "Darling, sweetheart, I'm so sorry," he said, hugging her again.

Sarah let out a single sob. The redheaded behaviorist had wanted to engage Malcolm under better circumstances. Dr. Harding had planned to go to his door in a more serious manner. If he kissed her, she would call it off. Kissing her was a way that he controlled her; the action didn't allow her to think straight, and Ian knew the effect he had on her when they kissed. But he hadn't kissed her, as she so expected. Instead, he had wrapped her in a tender embrace. A sign of love, yes, but one that was more delicate, almost a more personal one...at least, for Ian and Sarah, it was.

This time, it was her who pulled away. "I love you, Ian. But I can't do this unless we change. I want us to be together more often. To really be there for each other."

Ian kneeled down in front of her.

"Marry me." He took her hand.

She pulled it away. "But-- but, Ian..."

"You said you wanted us to really change. To be together more often-- what better way to do that--"

"But-- but you've married two women already, Ian. How can I know that you really mean it?"

"Please, Sarah. Please."

Sarah knew she wanted to be with Ian. But their histories and imperfections scared her, and for a moment, she nearly refused. Then, she noticed-- Ian was crying.

They'd been dating for a long time, yet Sarah Harding had never seen Ian Malcolm cry. Even in the dead of night, when he feared the glare of the beasts that haunted his dreams, Ian Malcolm had never cried in front of his girlfriend.

His pure, raw emotion was all that she needed. She watched his hopeful brown eyes as she kissed him, feeling his skin against hers again. When she pulled away, all she could manage was, "Yes."


	4. Security

September 30, 2018

If there was anything Claire Dearing never expected, it was the meeting of Dr. Ian Malcolm under such dire circumstances.

Owen walked up to the door. He gave a good few knocks, then waited patiently.

Claire's red ponytail bobbed as she turned her head to look back at the car. Maisie was alseep in the backseat, and her small, thin form was slumped over. Claire winced. The girl would have a heck of a crick in her neck later.

Eventually, a dark-haired, bearded man appeared at the door. He opened it, whispering rapidly. "Hello. Owen and Claire, I assume?"

Claire nodded. "Yes. And Maisie..." Claire glanced at the car again, "She's in the backseat."

The redhead noticed that Dr. Malcolm gestured almost every time he spoke. "Get the child, and, uh, come on in. I've got plenty of room for all of you."

Claire gave a relieved sigh. "Thank you so much Dr. Malcolm. This means a lot to us, really."

Ian nodded skeptically, but didn't say a word.

Owen lifted the sleeping Maisie out of the car and carried her to the door. Claire lifted as many of their bags as she could carry and followed him into the house. She immediately noticed Dr. Malcolm's gaze boring at the child that Owen carried, and knew that she wouldn't like what he must have been thinking. "Dr. Malcolm."

He lifted his gaze to meet Ms. Dearing's. "Hm?"

"Is there a problem?"

Ian shook his head. "Oh, no-- no problem at all. Although...an explanation would be appreciated."

The incredibly competent Claire Dearing did not want to explain herself to anyone, but admitted to herself that it would be a small price to pay for having a secure place to stay. "Don't worry, you'll get your explanation. Also-- if you speak a word to Maisie about her situation, or even about the dinosaurs, I will personally see to it that all the reporters in the area will know where you live."

She was hoping to see Ian's eyes flash with alarm, yet instead, he just laughed. "I'm sorry, Ms. Dearing, it's just, you didn't strike me as the 'mother bear' type."

Claire rolled her eyes. "You of all people should know how children change a person, Dr. Malcolm."

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down, you two. You both just met, let's handle this like civilized people."

Claire gave Owen a slidelong glance. "I think I know everything I need to know about Dr. Malcolm, here. Mr. 'Let the Dinosaurs Die.'"

Owen was ready to interrupt, but Ian's blazing remark stopped him. He gave a laugh of disbelief and said, "Uh, yeah, well my dear, that's how you'd feel if you were-- near crippled-- by one of your lovely animals."

"I'll have you know---"

Owen was standing between the two now. If he hadn't been carrying a sleeping Maisie, he might have been holding his hands out between them both, as if they were two raptors about to get into a tussle. "That's enough. Both of you, sit down. We can talk this all out once Maisie's in bed. Until then...stand down."

Ian calmed, but Claire was still red and fuming.

"Come on," Ian said, gesturing towards one of the upstairs bedrooms, "You can let the girl sleep here. Might want to let Mother Bear down there keep an eye on her, though. Don't want her wakin' up not knowing where she is."

Owen walked into the room. It was furnished with white paint, purple furniture, and gray carpet.

"It was my oldest daugther's. She's not around now, so Maisie should be comfortable here until you're all, uh...settled."

The ex-raptor-trainer stepped into the dark room, carefully laying Maisie on the light-purple comforter. There was a white fleece blanket on the end of the bed. Owen unfolded it, placing it over the little girl as gently as he possibly could. "G'night, Maisie."

The child still barely stirred.

Owen followed Ian downstairs. Claire was sitting at a beautiful dining room table, but she seemed to have calmed significantly since her and Ian's-- arguement.

"So...the kid-- she's a clone."

"Yes. At least, that's what Lockwood told us. She didn't know, and she seems to be having a hard time dealing with it. It's...why she released the dinosaurs."

"She's just made the human race extinct, is what she did. There's, uh-- no going back."

"She knows that."

"Are you sure she knows that? That's uh...quite a heavy-handed decision for a child to make."

"Don't you think we know that!? We know she's only a child. She cannot and should not have to face this on her own. She saved the dinosaurs because she believes they are like her-- she's the only person ever to be cloned like the dinosaurs have been, and she doesn't even know how to come to terms with that. I don't care if you don't agree with saving the dinosaurs, but you need to remember...she's just a child. A wonderful, harmless child who was cloned because Mr. Lockwood couldn't handle his daughter's death."

It was silent for a moment, and Ian rubbed his chin thoughfully. "This is all very touching, but, what I'm really eager to know, is-- does anyone else know about this...cloning? Did any of Lockwood's-- assistants...have access to this ability?"

"The Lockwood estate was completely destroyed...but the dinosaurs," she paused, "We don't know where they are now."

Ian shook his head. "The power's out now, ladies and gents. The cat's out of the bag, and everyone's going to want a piece of it. You can't tell anyone about what's going on with that kid."

"I guess that all we can do now, is just...survive."

They were all silent for a moment, as if contemplating the possible repercussions of everything that had transpired in the last week.

"Thank you, Dr. Malcolm, for your help. I know that I might not seem to appreciate it, but we really needed to find a place where Maisie could be safe from the cameras and the endless questions."

"It's no problem, Ms. Dearing. You three can stay as long as you need. Just, uh-- try to keep the dinosaurs out of my house, you hear?"

Owen grinned. "Eh, I'm afraid we can't promise anything," he admitted jokingly.

Hey guys. I'm just putting a little author's note here. If you're reading this, you've made it to what is currently the end of my Ian Malcolm oneshots. Thanks for reading, it really means the world to me! What I'd like to ask now, is, do you think I should write more? Also, I've posted this both to Wattpad and Ao3, but do you guys think it's Fanfiction worthy? Anyways, I won't waste anyone's time with random banter, so I'll just end this note by saying thank you once again, and thanks in advance for any comments this might get.


End file.
